Un reto difícil de superar
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? / Sí / ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a Nami que esa simple respuesta dada en un momento de inconsciencia le traería tantas dificultades? ¡Su capitán era más idiota de lo que ella pensaba! / ¡Por favor, denle una oportunidad a mi fic!


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya que Saranghe, Nina de la nieve y Harumaki03 no me pidieron un tema específico, he decidido dedicarle este fic a ellas tres ^^ Como son tres chicas, serán tres capítulos, quizás alguno más si me surge la inspiración, ¿quién sabe?**

**Espero que lo lean y les guste. Obvio, también espero sus comentarios y los vuestros.**

**Sin más preámbulos, os dejo mi fic ^^ La historia se sitúa después del TS.**

* * *

- Diálogo -

"_Pensamientos_"

Narración

* * *

**One piece no me pertenece, si fuera así Luffy hace rato que habría dejado de parecer asexuado (?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La apuesta**

En la cubierta del barco todo se desarrollaba de manera normal. El sol brillaba y cada cual se dedicaba a su habitual tarea. Sentadas a la sombra de unas sombrillas, Robin y Nami reposaban, charlando y tomando una bebida fresca y sabrosa que les había traído Sanji momentos antes.

- Ah, que calor hace -se quejó nami, abanicando su rostro con una de sus manos y echando su cabeza hacía atrás.

- Sí, la verdad es que un poco -concordó Robin, con una sonrisa tranquila.

Nami la miró y soltó un bufido.

- No sé nota. ¡Mírate! Yo aquí, sudando como si me estuvieran cociendo a fuego lento, y tú sin una gota de sudor. ¿Cómo demonios lo haces? Tienes que enseñarme tu truco.

Robin soltó una de sus típicas risitas y desvió la mirada al trío que correteaban de aquí para allá, como si el calor no les afectara para nada.

- Parece que a capitán-san, doctor-san y nariz-san tampoco les afecta demasiado.

Nami le dirigió una mirada a los que ella llamaba "trío de idiotas" y suspiró.

- Tienes razón, esos idiotas siguen llenos de energía.

Tras esto permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. Robin había comenzado a leer uno de sus muchos libros, y Nami se dedicaba a mirar las nubes, estresada, sintiendo como si el calor la devorara por completo.

- Como me gustaría tener un hombre interesante cerca -comentó al aire.

Y casi como si fuera por invocación, Sanji salió de la cocina y revoloteó hacia ambas mujeres con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! -canturreó, llegando a su lado y arrodillándose frente a ambas-. Aquí tienen unos aperitivos, mis princesas -extendió un platito con unas galletitas de aspecto delicioso, empleando un tono exageradamente caballeroso.

- Gracias, cocinero-san -dijo Robin, regalándole una hermosa y suave sonrisa al rubio.

Este casi murió de un paro cardíaco y comenzó a corretear por la cubierta, chillando cosas sobre lo "hermosa que era su Robin-chwan", "Lo perfecta que era su sonrisa", "lo mucho que la amaba"...

- ¡Cierra la boca de una vez, ero-cook!

Obviamente Zorro no soportó demasiado rato aquel espectáculo.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado, marimo mierdoso?

Y así comenzó una nueva pelea entre ambos integrantes de la banda.

- No tengo fuerzas ni para detenerles -bufó Nami, a lo que Robin rió.

- ¿Y por qué no cocinero-san?

Ante las repentinas palabras de la morena, Nami giró el rostro para mirarla y parpadeó, confusa. ¿A qué se refería Robin?

- ¿Eh?

- Sobre lo que dijiste de un hombre, ¿Por qué no cocinero-san? -se explicó.

- Ah, eso -comentó sin interés-. Bueno, no sé, Sanji-kun es tan... él -recostó su espalda en la silla-. Simplemente creo que sería molesto intentarlo. Además de que sería muy fácil.

- Yo creo que cocinero-san es divertido -comentó Robin, con una sonrisa entretenida.

- Ese no es el punto -negó la pelirroja-. Otro problema es que Sanji-kun es parte de la tripulación. ¡No puedo hacer eso con un nakama!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque... -se quedó pensando, pero nada vino a su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿eso era realmente un impedimento?-. Bueno, no importa, de todos modos sería demasiado fácil con cualquiera de la tripulación.

- ¿Con cualquiera? -repitió, enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, con cualquiera.

- ¿Incluso con capitán-san?

Nami se congeló unos instantes ante esa pregunta, pero finalmente reaccionó.

- Incluso él -afirmó.

La verdad es que, en el fondo, al responde eso de "con cualquiera" no estaba tomando a Luffy en consideración. Es solo que el moreno era tan idiota e infantil que a veces se olvidaba de que también era un hombre. Y la verdad es que no estaba segura de su respuesta. ¿En verdad era capaz de seducir a un idiota como su capitán?

- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres apostar, navegante-san?

Esas palabras lograron captar la atención de la pelirroja, que giró a verla con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? -preguntó con precaución. Sabía lo astuta que era la morena.

- Tienes que intentar seducir a capitán-san.

Nami perdió el interés tan rápido como lo adquirió.

- Olvídalo, Robin. Luffy es un crío, no quiero que me tilden de acosadora.

- ¿Acaso no confías en poder lograrlo, navegante-san?

El orgullo de la chica se sintió amenazado por esas palabras.

- No es eso, eso solo que me sentiría como una pervertida. Luffy es muy inocente -se defendió.

- Muy bien, hagamos esto -ofreció Robin. Nami la volvió a mirar-. Si consigues seducirle -metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un objeto- te daré esto.

Los ojos achocolatados brillaron al contemplar lo que sostenía la morena. Era un hermoso collar, el cual estaba compuesto por una fina cadena de oro, de la cual colgaba una piedra de color púrpura, que revelaba su alto costo nada más verla. Inconscientemente la chica intentó coger el objeto, pero la mujer apartó la mano para evitarlo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

No hizo falta preguntarlo dos veces, la respuesta salió sola.

- Sí.

Robin sonrió. Nami también lo hizo, mirándola. No sabía como, pero definitivamente seduciría a su capitán.

* * *

**¡Y así termina el primer capítulo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Si es así comentad. Recordad que si no lo hacéis no me siento lo bastante motivada para continuar.**

**¡Un abrazo gigante y espero que leáis el próximo capítulo!**

**By Kaori Atsuka**


End file.
